Pequeños grandes deseos
by Althea de Leo
Summary: A veces las cosas pequeñas pueden esconder grandes deseos. Segundo día del reto: OS de tu pareja favorita.


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate_. _Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

 ** _Segundo día del reto: Un OS de tu pareja favorito._**

* * *

 _Pequeños grandes deseos_

No había nada más horrible que el verano. El sudor corría por las caras de todos, todos olían mal después de entrenar, los olores dentro del tren eran insoportables para muchos pero aun así era una estación que solo duraría muy poco y así hay cosas en la vida que duran muy poco… como un helado.

Era esa época del año donde los festivales se hacían presentes y eso hacía que el resto de cosas malas se borraran porque la gente podía ser feliz en esos lugares. Las calles se llenaban de pequeñas tiendas donde vendían comida, algunos juguetes tradicionales o simplemente eran juegos para niños. Aunque ella no era ya una niña siempre le gustaba ir con su madre a esos lugares, pero como siempre, ella estaba ocupada. Tuvo que ir sola, solo era ella, con su kimono color rosa y estampados de flores amarillas.

—Que fastidio… —Hitoka caminaba de kiosco en kiosco viendo que había. No era divertido pasar ese día sola y, no es por ser asocial, pero no tenía casi amigos, no de esos con los que pudiera salir siempre, más bien eran solo amigos con los que estudiaba.

— ¿Yachi? —la chica se asustó al escuchar su nombre desde atrás.

— ¡¿Quién me habló?! —la rubia al voltearse se sorprendió al ver al segundo más bajito del equipo de voleibol—Hinata…

— ¡Hola! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Hitoka se echó para atrás. Él se caracterizaba mucho por ser un chico muy, muy, muy, muy enérgico y alegre— ¿Por qué te alejas?

— ¡AH! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —la rubia comenzó a disculparse muchas veces… algo que también ya era costumbre cuando iban a los entrenamientos. Siempre se disculpaba por todo.

—Descuida, no fue nada… ¿por qué te estoy disculpando?... olvídalo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah… yo… —por alguna razón le daba pena decir que fue para pedir un deseo. Había un pequeño templo al lado de uno más grande. En ese pequeño lugar podías pedir un deseo siempre en cuando fuera algo puro—vine a ver los kioscos de comida.

— ¿Ah?

—… —la chica no sabía que decir, miraba a todos lados y se rascaba la nuca. No podía mentir, o al menos ella misma se delataba.

—Yo vine solo, mi familia no quiso venir porque mi hermana menor se enfermó y aquí estoy—Hinata llevaba una yukata de color azul con estampado de rayas que parecían olas—… y… ¿has comido algo?

—Ah…

—…

Eso fue un silencio incómodo, muy incómodo para ser completamente sincero. Hitoka solo miraba el suelo con pena. Le molestaba ser así, penosa, retraída, sin espontaneidad alguna en ella. Quería ser más como el chico que tenía en frente, que hablaba cuándo debía, que se expresara a voz libre sin que le importara la opinión de los demás. Ella soltó un suspiro y vio como las manos de Hinata tenían unos pequeños raspones.

— ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? —el pelinaranja se vio las manos sin mucha importancia.

—Entrenando.

— ¿Entrenando?

—Sí, me caí sobre la tierra mientras practicaba con Kageyama y aterricé en una zona con muchas piedras—la joven sintió pena por eso—no pongas esa cara.

— ¡AH! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! —y volvió a lo mismo de al principio.

—No, no, no, descuida… ¿Por qué vuelvo a perdonarte por algo? —ambos se miraron y soltaron un suspiro pesado.

— ¿Quieres caminar un rato? —la chica asintió y ambos comenzaron un recorrido por varios kioscos.

El ver ahí a Hinata le levantó el ánimo, ya no se sentía sola. Mientras pasaban los minutos ambos rieron, hablaron, comieron bastante… mejor dicho él lo hizo, pero siempre que se acercaban a la entrada del pequeño templo Hitoka lo miraba y daba media vuelta. A pesar de que ambos se tenían esa confianza aun no podía expresarse como quisiera frente a él, ella lo consideraba fuera de lugar ya que se conocían de hace poco pero se llevaban muy bien.

— ¿Quieres ir al templo? —Hitoka frenó de golpe y un pie se le fue de lado haciendo que se cayera ante la mirada de extrañez de Hinata—…

— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

—Deja ya de decir eso… —dijo el pelinaranja con un poco de fastidio— ¿quieres ir al templo verdad?

—… la verdad es que sí, ese era mi plan principal… quería pedir un deseo… —Hitoka se sonrojó hasta la uña del dedo gordo del pie—sé que es estúpido e infantil pero…

—Vamos.

— ¡¿AH?!

—Vamos al templo. No creo que sea tonto e infantil, cada persona cree en lo que quiera—Hinata le tomó la mano y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el pequeño templo.

Más de una vez se golpeó el pie ya que Hinata corría muy rápido y ella no era muy deportiva que se diga. Una vez casi pega la cara al piso porque un niño estaba jugando con un Daruma y para no pisarlo tuvo que saltar. Si se llevó su golpe en la rodilla al final de todo.

— ¿Estas bien, Yachi?

—Sí, sí… —se levantó como pudo y notó que no le había pasado mucho, un raspón pequeño y ya.

—Pues sigamos—volvió a tomar de la mano a la chica y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—no falta mucho para llegar.

—Esper… —y una vez más la llevó a rastras por el camino.

Lo hermosos se ese lugar, que le gustaba a Hitoka, era que el templo se encontraba apartado de la multitud y del bullicio. Había varios árboles, era una zona pequeña, debían subir varias escaleras y ahí, justo al final, estaba el pequeño templo de los deseos. Solo debías primero, lavarte las manos con el agua de ahí, lanzar una plegaria junto con tu deseo y sonar una pequeña campana. Era sencillo.

—Vamos, tu puedes—Hinata obviamente tenía más energía que Hitoka. Él entraba, ella no, él corría todos los días, ella no, él era miembro titular del club de voleibol y se la pasaba corriendo de un lado al otro… ella solo observaba.

Sí, tal vez solo observaba pero el estar ahí y verlos era más que suficiente para ella.

—Ya voy… —se paró en uno de los escalones a tomar aire. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se encorvó para poder tomar un respiro. La había echo correr desde la entrada del festival, el cual quedaba lejos, y de ahí al templo era un camino un poco largo debido a las escaleras.

—Ya vamos llegando, no te rindas ahora—esas palabras encendieron algo en ella. Se puso recta y miró como él le ofrecía una mano para que ambos caminaran juntos el tramo que quedaba—vamos juntos.

—… —otro sonrojo más se hizo presente pero no era tan visible por las pocas luces que había en el trayecto—sí.

Le tomó de la mano y ambos continuaron su subida hasta que llegaron al pequeño templo.

—Es pequeño—dijo Hinata viendo que el lugar en verdad no era como el templo de al lado.

Hitoka se lavó las manos y Hinata hizo lo mismo que ella, solo por apoyarla ya que ella siempre lo hacía con todos ellos y especialmente creía firmemente en Kageyama y en él. Después de purificarse la rubia juntó sus manos en una plegaria, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos junto con el pelinaraja que hacia lo mismo que ella.

Al terminar ambos, al mismo tiempo, fueron a tocar la campana pero sus manos se tocaron y ambos se sonrojaron. Era ese típico sonrojo inocente.

—Toca tu primero.

—Sí—Hitoka estiró su mano y de un solo jalón salió un sonido fuerte pero era muy hermoso, no era como las típicas campanas que sonaban en los templos más grandes—a-a-ah-ahora t-t-tú.

—Sí… —Hinata jaló y volvió a escucharse el hermosos sonido de la campana que parecía revotar en todos lados para que solo lo escucharan ellos dos— ¿luciérnagas?

—Qué lindo—sin duda era un lugar mágico y tal vez pocos lo conocían.

Unas pocas luciérnagas salieron de entre los árboles y comenzaron a volar por todos lados, no eran muchas pero eran muy hermosas, la noche era fresca, la luz de la luna se colaba entre los árboles, era muy hermoso… y muy romántico para los ojos de otros.

—Haz silencio Tanaka…

—Perdóneme, Suga sempai…

—No puedo… —ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Nishinoya, parecía que fuera a explotar de la emoción—es un momento muy… —vieron que estuvo a punto de levantarse y la parecer a gritar algo.

—Cállate… —ambos lo agarraron y le taparon la boca.

—Cállense los tres… —Daichi no podía gritarles cómo debía ya que después los dos jóvenes podían escucharlos—dejen oír lo que dicen, triple idiotas.

Desde el otro lado de los arbustos, donde estaba todo el equipo escondido, incluidos Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que se burlaban de la situación, esperaban que ambos jóvenes siguieran hablando mientras a paso de gato los seguían.

— ¿Qué deseo pediste?

—Los deseos no se dicen porque después no se cumplen—Hitoka le sonrió y Hinata se la devolvió con mucha confianza.

—Tienes razón. No conocía este lugar, es muy pequeño para que alguien lo vea.

—Pero las cosas pequeñas siempre guardan grandes cosas adentro. Pequeños deseos que pueden tal vez pedir un niño o algún pequeño deseo que algún adulto puede pedir con grandes esperanzas. Todo depende de lo que quieras al final.

—… —Hinata se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado.

Mientras tanto detrás de los arbustos.

— _Queup tuiejrnosh_ —Nishinoya no podía gritar pero aun así podría sacar toda su emoción junto con sus amigos. Los otros dos seguían tapándole la boca para que no soltara nada que pudiera delatarlos.

—Hinata es un idiota—dijo Kageyama y todos asintieron.

—Se van… —dijo Asahi. Todos se concentraron mucho para escuchar que decían los dos jóvenes.

Iban bajando las escaleras poco a poco, eran un poco inclinadas y Hinata ayudaba a Hitoka a bajar con cuidado.

—Espero entonces que ese pequeño deseos se convierta en algo grande.

—Yo también lo espero.

Los demás chicos se quedaron escondidos detrás de los arbustos sin poder mover ni un músculo. Esos dos eran idiotas y se hacían los idiotas. Realmente eso no importaba ahorita, lo que sí importaba era hacer que Nishinoya no gritara su emoción, que siguieran practicando, que ganaran y que después de que terminaran con todo lo relacionado al campeonato, intentar idear una forma de unir a esos dos.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Volviiiiiiiii! Y con el día 2 del reto hahhahaha perdón por tardar y eso, es que diciembre siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, es un mes muy movido… para mí. Primero porque mi casa sirve de asilo para la familia que viene de otras ciudades y he siempre debo ceder mi cuarto y dormir en el sillón pero este año me pusieron a dormir con mi hermana… y me botó del cuarto e igualmente terminé durmiendo en el sillón. Nunca me dejaban escribir porque o me miraban mucho o porque tenía que hacer algo… siempre… y nunca estaba sola.**_

 _ **Lo importante ahora es que volví… y esto fue lo que mi cerebro pudo exprimir en un media hora hahhahahha espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo día del reto que será una viñeta romántica creo… aun no sé qué hare o de que anime será pero espero traerlo pronto. Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_

 _ **PS: P4nico, mardita vaga XD no me esperaste :p**_


End file.
